FGH
by Rainbows R Bright
Summary: "You guys are quite amusing you know that?" She asked as she returned her eyes to her book page. 26 drabbles, 100 words each, about Hermione-Fred-George. For The Alphabet Challenge by A Bittersweet Smile.
1. A Amusing

**A – Amusing **

Her brown hair bobbed as she laughed. She couldn't help it. What the two red headed twins were suggesting was ridiculous. She wasn't coming to live with them in their flat above the joke shop.

"Come on Hermione." Her brown eyes widened as she stared them both down.

"No." The word was sharp and crisp as she stared at the two of them. "You guys are quite amusing you know that?" She asked as she returned her eyes to her book page. She knew that they were still staring at her but she didn't care. She tried to ignored them.

**A/N**: Hey wonderful readers. I got this idea from the challenge on the forums. _The Alphabet Challenge by A Bittersweet Smile. _My pairing is **Hermione/Fred/George **yes, both twins. So here's A. Thanks for reading!


	2. B Broken

**B – Broken **

Unfortunately for her, she heard the crash before she saw the damage. She was sitting in the living room trying to read a bit before the boys came up from work. Closing her book she was tentative as she let a breath. "Breathe Hermione…" She muttered before swinging the door open to the downstairs. Her eyes widened when she saw the broken front window of the shop. "What happened?" The twins looked at each other, pointed, and then bolted out of the shop like she had a disease. Rolling her eyes she picked up the toy broom and chased them.


	3. C Carefree

**C – Carefree **

She was minding her own business, as much as she could before the twins started to annoy her again, when water splashed down her back. Cue annoyance. "What the hell?" She shrieked as her body began to shiver in reaction to the water. The twins were snickering and holding their cups behind their backs innocently. Hermione frowned and turned around, but no sooner had the twins thought that she was done with them had she sprayed them both with the sink faucet. Smiling to herself as she put it back she ignored their whimpering and continued to wash the dishes.


	4. D Daring

**D – Daring **

"Just do it." Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut and she was shaking her head frantically in the hopes that they wouldn't push her in. Her muscles were pushing back as hard as they could against the two boys who were dragging her closer to the edge of the cliff. When they got there she could feel the light mist on her face her stomach tightened. Opening one eye she looked down and the knots suddenly turned to bile.

"Be more daring 'mione," and with that they each held one of her hands and pulled her off with a laugh.


	5. E Elated

**E – Elated **

"We have to seize this opportunity!" One of the twins said as he slammed down his firewhiskey. She blinked twice with a narrowed brow before taking a sip of her own drink. "No, you aren't listening. You two don't understand!" The said two shared a glance before looking back toward the speaker. He spun on his barstool once before hopping out of it and stumbling slightly. "We have to do something exciting! We have to be _inspired!_" Hermione and George rolled their eyes but got up and grabbed Fred just as he was beginning to tilt forward.

"Bed time Freddie."


	6. F Fred

**F – Fred **

He was the more daring of the two, and as she lay tangled in his arms she could feel the difference. His weight was light in the bed. He didn't have his arms draped over her and his back was turned. She was the one touching him. He was loud, obnoxious, and mischievous. He loved to drink, dance, eat, and act rambunctious. That's what she loved about him, his wild side. He kept her on her toes. He kept her thinking. She was always trying to figure him out and it seemed that she never could, and probably never would.


	7. G George

**G – George**

"Check. Mate." She groaned at the boys words and slammed her head down on the table. "Do you want me to let you win?" He was the sweet one, George. He was caring and intelligent and knew just what to say to make a girl feel better. She shook her head and pouted slightly.

"I want to win on my own, thanks." George just shrugged and reset the chess board.

"Stop slamming your head on the table when you don't win you're going to leave a bruise." He muttered as he went into concentration mode. She stuck her tongue out.


	8. H Haunted

**H – Haunted **

Two sets of hands were stroking her hair. A cold sweat was covering her body and she had immediately removed herself from the makeshift bed on the couch and crammed herself between the two boys in the master bedroom of the flat. The same dreams had been sitting at the edge of her consciousness for weeks, and finally they had broken through her mental barrier and were haunting her sleep. The younger brother of the two who were soothing her back to sleep was haunting her existence and she hated it. She didn't need him anymore and she had to understand.


End file.
